


Kiravirus

by jeeva_lexi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva_lexi/pseuds/jeeva_lexi
Summary: Genius lab-assistant Light Yagami has perfected a deadly virus that causes the patient to lose sight 40 hours after exposition, and to have a heart attack 13 days later. He voluntarily infects the world’s population with it, believing in the creation of a new era. He controls who gets the cure, as only those who He judges worthy will be saved. After the kiravirus kills someone close to him, L Lawliet, drop-out med student, comes out of hiding to find the source of the global pandemic. He meets intriguing young Light, recently admitted in a small hospital for symptoms resembling the mysterious illness. Convinced that Light is the true Kira patient zero, L sets out to expose the truth.
Kudos: 3





	Kiravirus

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this tweet that the global pandemic had us reverting to all our old coping mechanisms, and frankly, I completely agree. Death Note (oddly enough) is the ultimate feel good series for me and when I saw my anxiety going out of control, I decided a quick rewatch would calm me down. It sort of did, but I'm pushing the obsession a bit more this time. I have to believe my favorite characters are going through the same ordeals as I am, otherwise I'll be miserable 24/7. 
> 
> Covid-19 is absolutely terrible and this is by no mean a way of saying it's something to be romanticized or enjoyed. I'm a nurse. I see every day what the virus is doing. Please stay safe and follow the guidelines in effect in your country. We're all in this together.

“Yagami, there’s a vial missing.”  
“That’s impossible. I sorted them myself.”  
“And I’m telling you there’s one missing. I counted 13 there should be 14.”  
“If you want a new assistant, you should just say so, Higuchi.”  
“Fine. Whatever. It’ll be on you if someone finds out.”

Light Yagami certainly hoped someone would find out. It was all according to plan. 

***

They had been looking for a simple compound to replace the harsher treatment market apples were subjected to. Nothing revolutionary. Nothing to do with humans. Kyosuke Higuchi felt his masters in biochemistry was just something to get over with. Like a bad cold. It would all come to pass. It wasn’t a secret that all he really wanted was to finish school, join a big corporation and make a lot of money. 

Light Yagami, on the other hand, was a lab assistant partly to please his bioengineer father, partly because frankly, he had nothing better to do. He was already on top of his class, his place in the best universities was already secured. It was usual for someone so young to be working part time in such a high end research team, but his dad had pulled a few strings. And Light was probably much smarter than the graduate students he was “assisting” anyway. Everything was just so boring. Day in and day out. Nothing to be done about the state of the world. He didn’t feel any better watching the declining human race whether he was sitting in class, or whether he was reviewing Higuchi’s terrible reports. 

That was, until he figured something out. Until he had a magnificent moment of clarity. He saw the answer to his problem as if it had fallen from the sky. 

The compound to treat insect bites on apples was the key. It was humanity that needed to be treated. 

Higuchi only cared about his year left before leaving the dreaded lab. He wasn’t paying attention to Light’s experiments. 

It took a few tries, but nothing the genius teen couldn’t face. His first attempts killed a man before he could even get across the road. He collapsed on his motorcycle and a truck made it all look like an accident, thankfully. Light felt a bit shaken after that. The notebook in which he had been writing his findings suddenly looked like a note book of death. He set out an elaborate trap in his room to conceal his research. He preferred dealing with a little house fire than being arrested for bioterrorism.

Light worked hard. Sitting in school, or lying in bed, all he would think of was his mission. Because that’s how he felt. Like he had a mission. Like he had been chosen for this. 

After a few weeks, he had it; a virus so contagious and so difficult to predict, that the outcome would cataclysmic. The first sign would be loss of sight, just like they were all blind to how rotten people really were. 40 hours after getting in contact with the virus, the subject would go blind, eyes turning red. 13 days later, they would die of a heart failure. It was perfect. Untraceable. Untreatable. That was, without the cure. For those worthy of saving, Light would supply the antidote. All the others would die of heart attacks.

He suspected the police would eventually notice. He had to take precautions. Someone had to start the contagion. Someone had to take responsibility. He, Light Yagami, would do it. Nobody else could. Carefully exposing his body to the threat to withstand infection, he was confident he would be able to visit many public places before feeling the early symptoms. Then, he would have all the time in the world to inject himself with the cure and reach the nearest hospital for a bad case of seasonal fever, or potato chips indigestion. He hadn’t decided yet.


End file.
